Post-war Chronicles
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Harry potter won the finale battle. His friends and his love support him, what will happen to him ? What an old prophecy has to do in this story ? Why is it upsetting the survivor and his allies ? What is this new rising threat ? Ready to destroy everything Ginny ? /!\ French story translate into English possibles errors in text. Please report me.


Post-war Chronicles

_Prologue_

Mum, Dad.

I know that it's a very strange way to speak to you. It's Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, but above all my best friend who recommended me to write. If I had to write everything, I would write hundreds of pages. So, I'll try to sum up my life,

Voldemort killed you 16 years ago now. Yes, it's long, very long...Too long. I'm 17 and I saved the wizarding world-and the muggle one. Although i do not grasp myself the reason that drives me to write this letter, here is the summary of my life :

I grew in a muggle family, the Dursley. My uncle and my aunt never told me I was a wizard. I didn't have a easy childhood but I think it's better like that. I've been ''prepared'', if I can say, to what was going to be my life in Hogwarts.

When I was 11, I was small, skinny and fast. It was quite complex to choose the wand that I needed. I ended up going to my first year in Hogwarts. I was amazed by the magic, the castle, the meals which were wonderful, fantastic. Then, I began to met my best friends, Ronald Weasley, ''a blood traitor'' or a wizard with pure blood but not sharing the ideas of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. And Hermione Granger, the most brilliant student of Hogwarts, and many others, but I'll talk about them later. My sworn enemy too, Draco Malfoy. It's useless to say more about him. During my first flight lesson, following a series of events, I've been selected in Gryffindor's Quidditch team. I was the youngest player since a century (I'm still by the way). A very good seeker according to others. Later, I had to face my defense against the dark arts teacher (and Voldemort's host).

During my second year, the chamber of secrets have been opened again, I met the whole Weasley family. And I arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car, right in the Whomping Willow. Suffice to say that Snape didn't miss us on this shot. I learnt that I was a Parseltongue, and I saved Ginny Weasley facing the dark lord.

In third year, I met the Dementors, I fainted, our new defense against the dark arts teacher, called R.J Lupin taught me to cast a patronus. (He has a deer shape) I often have been afraid this year, the men who gave you to Voldemort, Sirius Black was looking for me to ''achieve the work''. On the Marauder's map, (Fred and George Weasley had given me it so I can go to Hogsmeade) I found a point representing Peter Pettigrew. I learnt the truth in the shrieking shack.

The following year, the triwizard tournament would set in Hogwarts. Three champions have been elected, and me. It wasn't planned, there had to be 17 to be a candidate, but with Him...I passed every test with success to see the other candidate of the school -Cedric Diggory- die before my eyes. And Voldemort recover his body. I faced him and I came through narrowly.

Then, the minister put one of his underlings as defense against the dark arts teacher. I was deprived of Quidditch, and we had to create a group to study this matter. The A.D or Dumbledore's Army. I was sort of the leader. At the end of the year, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and me were entering the Department of Mysteries. In the Death Room, Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius.

Then, came the most beautiful year I've ever had in Hogwarts, but the last. When I went out with Ginny, when I realized that I loved her. I also learnt how to overcome Voldemort this year. I saw Severus Snape (who had became defense the dark arts teacher) killing Dumbledore after the young Drago had disarmed the old man. Voldemort had seized the ministry, the muggleborns were in danger.

I ran away all the following year, Ron and Hermione have supported me. I discovered and destroyed the objects which were making the Dark Lord immortal. Then, I went to Hogwarts and there, as Dumbledore had promised me 7 years before, I found the help that I was asking for. The fight was terrible, a lot of people died. I surrendered after I saw Snape's memories which were proving his innocence. You escorted me, Sirius and Remus too. But opposite the Dark Lord, I realized how much I loved life and, above all Ginny.

Here, I don't know what else to say now. I don't even know why I'm writing this words, words which you will never be able to read. After the lunch, I'll ask the authorization to go to Godric's Hollow and I'll put this letter on your tomb.

That's weird, writing this letter (and thanks to my experience) I could imagine each of your reactions while I never got to know you.

Your surviving and loving son.

Harry.

The young men was reading his letter for the umpteenth time. He sighed and took his head in his hands. He felt a thin, soft and warm hand on his shoulder. He folded the parchment before he turned back to cross Ginny's gaze. He hugged her gently against him before kissing. Lost in his thoughts, the young men didn't realize the silence settled in the room. It's only when many people in the room have stood up, staring at something -or rather a group of people- that is realized that something was wrong. He didn't get up, staying sit motionless. He wanted to know what was going on, but even standing, he wouldn't have a chance. It was then that the voice -recognizable and unpleasant- of Zachary Smith arose, resounding forcefully in the Great Hall.

-It's done, Deaths Eaters have lost so what good use subterfuge to reach us ?

He understood, intruders were entering the room. He asked himself what could be the ''subterfuge'' which Zachary was talking about. He pulled out the Marauder's Map, he tapped it quickly with his wand thinking about the formula – as it was an unformulated spell. The card was activated and, in spite of the number of points and names, he could read the name of the people who were entering. He paled before putting his hand on the shoulder of the closest people, namely Ginny. She gave him a quick glance before dropping his wand and sitting down. She was quickly imitated by Gryffindor's table itself imitated by all the students. Only Zachary was still standing, threatening the newcomers. Harry spoke with a calm voice but however threatening :

-Drop your wand and sit down Smith, there is no risk.

-How can you know Potter ?

A quick smile crossed the young man's face. He gave a quick glance at Sirius who was frowning.

-The card never lie.

The marauders smiled or at least, Sirius and Remus. The ones who were represented as James and Lily Potter by the card exchanged a puzzled look. The silence was more than total. Harry stared at the young brown with blue eyes woman who should be his mother for a long time. Her look let glimpsing an another world, full of love and tenderness. But in her eyes, he could see growing disarray and panic. Next to her, a young blond man with tousled hair and gray eyes seemed ready to do the first joke which should cross his mind. The young men was motionless, his mind was working at full speed but he couldn't understand. If it was his parents, what were they doing with those appearances ? Smith seemed to hesitate :

-So, who are the two news ?

He breathed deeply, not knowing how to present things. He stood up; Ginny imitated him, putting her hand on his shoulder, signifying her support. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville did the same. Zachary sat down immediately, looking away. A satisfied smile crossed the young man's face. A biting cold seized his bowels as he was about to speak. He understood quickly that it was dementors. He saw him in front of the Dark Lord, a few moments before dying. But this memory was linked to another happier one. He let the memory invading him and waved his wand casually. A patronus with deer shape sprang brighter than ever. At the same time, he saw a horse coming out of Ginny's wand. The young man crossed Hermione's desperate look and smiled.

-Disgusted Hermy ?

-No, desperate. I will never outdo you in Defense against the Dark Arts.

The Weasley, Harry and a few more laughed. Dumbledore pointed his wand and James and Lily found their original appearance. Ginny, who was giving deadly looks at the woman who Harry was staring at, blushed by grabbing his mistake. Lily seemed not blame her. A few seconds passed without nothing happening, and suddenly, as everybody understood what was happening, they stood up to hug a close, a friend, a brother, a parent. When everyone has saluted each other, they separated into several groups. The reunion had just began.


End file.
